Era eso
by Merii123
Summary: Al final no era eso, sino lo otro. SxR.


**Nota de la autora**: Aquí entra el tema de _eso_, ya saben, _eso eso_. Era una un concurso sobre olores y me tocó el color marrón. Ya saben ocurrencias y no se me venía nada a la mente excepto _eso_ x'D.

**Advertencias**: Asquerosidades (? cosas de humanos, ya saben, _eso_. Relaciones chicoxchico

**Declaimer:** Los personajes no son míos y asdasdasd.

* * *

><p><strong>Era eso<strong>

Remus es una persona bastante cuidada de sí misma, siempre tiene la corbata bien colocada, la camisa bien abrochada y hasta arriba, los zapatos brillando y siempre con olor a jabón, ese que hacen lo elfos del castillo. Tan pulcro y limpio, correcto y simple. Tan Remus.

Sirius, muy por el contrario usa camisas usadas y mal abrochadas, con olor a Sirius, un poco de gasolina y a chico, tan masculino, usa unas enormes botas y siempre llenas de barro, la corbata mal colocada y ese cabello desordenado, no incontrolable ni indomable como el de James, pero si tirado a todos lados.

Tan diferentes e iguales, con personalidades que encajan y chocan, que urgen, exigen y conceden.

El problema de todo, pero de _todo_ eso, es esa pequeña tendencia a la asquerosidad.

Es desconcertante escuchar el grito de asco de James en las duchas, en las que él no debería estar pero de todas formas permanece porque las duchas de prefectos son mejores que las de los camarines. Tienen baño de burbujas.

Remus cuestiona el problema, porque James no es de los que gritan como niña excepto sino es por Lily, pero ese no es el caso, sino otra cosa.

—¡Está _eso_! —lo dice con obviedad en la voz, como si todos dieran por hecho que con sólo decirlo así se entenderá lo que sea que quiera decir.

—¿Qué es _eso_?

—¿Ah, _eso_? _Eso_ es queso —Peter lo contesta con una sonrisa, haciendo que sus enormes y rosadas mejillas de vuelvan pelotas, creyendo que Remus se refería a lo que comía en el momento.

James dice que no es queso, dice que es ASQUEROSO, con mayúsculas y bien grandes, que no pensaba ver algo tan pero TAN horrendo. Y aunque no le guste admitirlo, siente… repulsión.

—Joder —Sirius está ahí, en el baño de prefectos, casi desnudo, cruelmente desnudo mostrando todo eso de lo que se compone y si no fuera porque todos están ahí preocupados del _eso_ Remus se hubiera ido de ahí y con una erección en los pantalones que está a punto en esos momentos.

—¡Qué asco!

Sí, asco, qué asco, verdaderamente. Son como pelotas cafés, de un color chocolate, pero no es exactamente eso, es… bueno. _Eso otro_. Y Remus siente molestia por la falta de higiene de algunos, incomodidad y más que todo, repugnancia.

—Al parecer… —Remus suena calmado, pero no se le escapa el tono medio irritable.

—Alguien se ha cagado en las duchas —y Sirius no tiene ningún tacto. Mira a James con una sonrisa traviesa—. James, te has cagado en las duchas.

—¡No fui yo! Nunca me he cagado en las duchas.

Y discuten porque según Sirius es James el cagón que deja su mierda esparcida. Lo peor de todo es que Sirius no se molesta en intentar ser delicado y sólo dice que más encima andaban medios sueltos y todo es aún más asqueroso e incómodo.

Quizá el excremento no es algo rico ni lindo, ni tampoco es algo de lo que todo se anden fijando con agrado o interés, pero es extraño, Remus nota que algo no es del todo correcto, aunque no se puede decir que la situación sí lo es pero no viene al caso. La cuestión es, algo extraño tiene todo eso. ¿Por qué diantres alguien querría cagarse en las duchas?

_No puede ser_.

No, definitivamente no puede ser.

—Vayan por McGonagall a informar por esto —Remus suena bastante calmado, más calmado de lo que debería estar con algo así, pero en su voz se oye un tono incrédulo.

James y Peter se van con prisa, aunque James vaya con una simple toalla encima no parece importarle, sólo irse y no ver más cagadas.

—Eres un asqueroso, Sirius —Remus busca entre su capa la varita mientras Sirius le dirige una mirada desconcertada, preguntando _qué mierda hice ahora_—. Sabes de lo que hablo.

Levanta la varita indicando ese trozo en el suelo, Remus frunce el ceño y suspira con cansancio, como un padre que descubre a su hijo a en plena maldad. Se inca un poco y con un dedo toma un poco y se lo lleva a la boca. Sí, lo que pensaba.

—A veces me pregunto si eres o muy tonto o muy inteligente, Canuto —se levanta y hace un movimiento con la varita, haciendo que ese enorme trozo de cosa marrón se transforme en una barra larga de chocolate—. No entiendo cómo James no pudo verlo antes.

—Y yo no entiendo cómo no ves que James no se caerá del guindo en mucho tiempo —le da una mascada al chocolate suizo y afirma que _joder, está delicioso_.

Sirius es listillo, Remus lo admite, es tonto del ajo para algunas cosas pero tiene ideas poco normales, muy asquerosas pero con sentido de gracia para algunos y es astuto. Cambiar la forma de una barra de chocolate y transformarla a _eso_ es algo inteligente si quieres joderte a alguien para que te deje a solas en el baño de prefectos, solo y con compañía.

—James debe andar en pelota por los pasillos buscando a McGonagall —pasa las manos por debajo de la camisa y las baja a los pantalones—. Apuesto a que McGonagall no está en el colegio por una cuestión de Dumbledore… —susurra y Remus siente que podría derretirse en ese instante como chocolate, bajo esa voz que predica mil travesuras, en ese lugar, en esas duchas—. Apuesto a que quieres correrte, Lunático —baja la bragueta del pantalón—, apuesto a que quieres hacerlo… —Mete las manos y el mundo se acaba en ese instante.

Porque lo que era marrón y parecía _eso_ no lo era, era chocolate, que se fundió y que se funde en ese instante, donde Sirius y Remus se olvidan de mundo, del chocolate marrón y de todo lo demás. Quedando sólo ellos.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? x'D está un poco asqueroso por eso dejé el chocolate x'D.<p> 


End file.
